codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Skittycat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Code Lyoko Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the UlrichxYumi page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) welcome Hey skitty cat. welcome to the wiki. Most of our article quality sucks so your help would be appreciated. BTW, your pic looks hot. ^_^ I am here to help you :D NP. Enjoy your time here and if you have any questions just message me or odd. I am here to help you 18:51, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi Skittycat! Of course I don't mind you editing. You can help us with Fight to the Finish and many other pages if you have the time. That page has very little info (only one line). Keep up the good work! -OddDellaRobbia003- Keep it up Keep up the good work! Your doing a great job Skit! At this rate, you just might pass me on the ranking :D ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:13, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Wanna learn? Hey skitty wanna learn how to use the episode templates like I do? [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:05, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Here's how ya do it All you have to do is copy your image name, then insert the 'episode infobox' template. After that, you type in 'File:' and insert your file name. then put in the season number under 'season number' and the episode number under '''episode number'. Then publish! Here's a quick video I made to show you how to do it! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:17, September 10, 2011 (UTC) BTW By the way, I forgot to show you how to put in the previous and proceeding episode. (I haven't been doing it lately because I've been a bit lazy. LOL) Just 'click here.' [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks LOL, Thanks. I don't really consider myself a genius. I just have over 10,000 edits worth of experience. :D [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:32, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: p s Yeah, I admit I am a tiny bit of a show off. XD and of course I won''t laugh. I was new to wikia at one time, and I will give you as much time as you need to adjust. Making mistakes is apart of learning. Besides, I have admin and rollback rights in case you screw up a page, so it's all good. ^_^ Also, to save you time and effort. Check out this site. It's the official code lyoko page. It's inactive but the site still works. Click on Lyoko news and then click summary's! You will have full access to all the summaries for all the episodes. You are more than free to copy and paste them onto the wikia. If you don't get it just watch this video. Another invaluable resource is this site. It's a french site, but I took the liberty of putting it in english mode, so You can navigate it easier. Again, you are more than free to copy info, upload images, and more from the site. I of course, have other priorities such as my neopets wiki and my interest in thunder cats, which is why I have given you the link's to these hidden treasure's. I'll still drop in though and continue to edit around here though. Oh, and don't worry, I'll take care of the giving credit where it's due. Although, if you want to, feel more than free to do so. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 21:55, September 10, 2011 (UTC) No problem I'm glad I could help. Don't worry, I'll still help around. After all, I 'AM' an admin. ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:53, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Formats! Oh, I forgot to tell you. I would like it if you could format the episode pages like this page. I'll add the pictures (you can do 'em if you wanna) but if you could do the ''synopsis and trivia ''part, that would be really helpful! :D [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 22:56, September 10, 2011 (UTC) sure Sorry, nature called :3 Anyway, If you could add the part about the origianl title to the trivia section that would be better.Oh, and the part about how it was skipped in france should go in the trivia too. The top part should go exactly like this '''Lab Rat '''is the 13'th episode of season 4 and the 78'th episode of Code Lyoko. Pretty much like bragging rights [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 23:20, September 10, 2011 (UTC) LOL LOLZ! I hope we can make this wiki become epic! [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] Nothing really to complain about. It's fine. Just clone copy that format to the other episode pages, and we're goin places :D [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 23:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Profile There ya have it skitty. That's the real me on my profile page. Feel free to be surprised that I'm black, I won't be offended. ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 23:50, September 10, 2011 (UTC) XD XD, I didn't know I looked that good, lol. Thanks. ^_^ [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 23:54, September 10, 2011 (UTC) GTG Hey skity I gotta go. Later! [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] 00:01, September 11, 2011 (UTC) back Ok, Skitty I'm back. Wow, you totally got to work... O.o! Lemme help ya out :D [[User :Ji Robinson|''Ji Robinson]] [[User talk :Ji Robinson|''Talk]] Time zone LOL, I totally forgot you live in the united 'kingdom' and I live in the united 'states. What time is it for you? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 00:52, September 11, 2011 (UTC) IT's EVENING! It's about 5:58 PM here in california in the united states! You must have the best parents EVER! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 00:59, September 11, 2011 (UTC) ... I live in Los angeles. Also, how is it a holiday season over there?! School started for me in august! Also, I hope it stops raining out there. And how is it ''rubble''? I thought england was a beautiful place?! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 01:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) How could it be?! I googled south east england and got this! Can you show me a picture of your side of the story? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 01:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) oh.. LOL, never mind, I just read your message. Yeah.. America is the most... COMPLEX country ever. The united states of america is a country formed of different states. Inside those states are countys. I live in the state of california in Los angeles county. Sorry, If it seems like I'm talking to you slow. And yeah, I said the same thing when they said to go back to school on august 15'th. Is it true other countries think we're slow? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 01:17, September 11, 2011 (UTC) :D sorry for the confusion. Your a cool gal skitty. ^_^ I gtg work on my neopets wiki (I know it's childish but it's still fun). It's fun talking to you :) Later! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 01:29, September 11, 2011 (UTC) YOUR AN ADMIN BABY!!!! Hey baby! your an admin! I got odd to hook us up! I'm a crat (due to having the most edits on this wiki + my overall experience) and your an admin, due to your looks and determination. ^_^ All a crat does is promote other ppl to adminship + the admin rights. Sorry for callin ya baby, but I'm excited! :D ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 04:08, September 11, 2011 (UTC) whoops Hey skitty, sorry I couldn't get on today. It's the 10'th anniversary of 9-11 in america so I was pretty much outside. I'll be back tommorow. :D ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 02:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Done Ok. I have given you Admin, Rollback and ChatMod rights. I have also given Mr. Admin bureaucrat rights. If you have any queries about rights, you know where to contact me. Have a good day! -OddDellaRobbia003- 10:12, September 12, 2011 (UTC) heeey! Goood morning! Well, it's 3 pm your time... so good afternoon! :D I'm already on the nicholas page. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 16:19, September 12, 2011 (UTC) herb and nicholas page? Since, herb and nicholas have never really seperated, and they don't have distinct character qualities, shouldn't we have just a herb and nicholas page? even the official lyoko site categorize them together. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 16:23, September 12, 2011 (UTC) whoops whoops, sorry. I should make a difference when putting in the us and france air dates. :3 I'll fix it up. Thanksfor telling me. :D ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 18:41, September 12, 2011 (UTC) try it Ok. I just patched it up. Better? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 18:43, September 12, 2011 (UTC) front page construction Hey skitty. I uploaded the source and templates from my neopets wiki front page, and I am now integrating it for this wiki! Ignore the wonky text! Everything is gonna look great. I'm already on it! :D ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 19:44, September 12, 2011 (UTC) I gotta go somewhere Hey skitty. It's 7:51 am my time. I'm going somewhere today so I won't be back around 5PM my time. You can see what time it is where I'm at on my user page. :D ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 14:51, September 13, 2011 (UTC) RE:hey! :) Umm.. if you could grab some images and make galleries for the episodes that would be good. On a smaller scale, what you could do is categorize or delete these pages. Isn't having options fun?! :D ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 02:00, September 15, 2011 (UTC) BTW By the way, I'm the head crat! It's my duty to stay ahead of you! ''XD'' ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 02:01, September 15, 2011 (UTC) it's cool I read the message, b4 it went bat censored crazy, it's just another wiki glitch. ^_^ ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 15:26, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Help my EX girlfirend is on Chat and she is Cuzzesing me out can you come to chat and kick banned her It's cool. More time for me to stay ahead on the badge nranking. :D Good luck and study hard! Best wishes skitty! ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 23:06, September 16, 2011 (UTC) The Troll Alert "Crude" is more like it. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 02:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) sorry I had family matters to attend to. I was gone for longer than expected. Thank you skitty for handling the situation and tell per ankh I said thanks for telling me about it. ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 03:09, September 18, 2011 (UTC) You're most welcome! I'm glad to be here! Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 15:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Concerning OddDellaRobbia003's page No, it's not just you. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 01:12, September 22, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* Yes, something went screwy on my account. I tried to edit my user page to see if I could still gain access to the editor, and the thing just went haywire. I'm currently fixing it. I've gotten access to the editor again. -OddDellaRobbia003- 08:36, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I have no idea. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:20, September 22, 2011 (UTC) welcome back! Welcome back to the wiki! I'm sure you won't be here as often but it's good to have you when we can. I've been busy on other wiki's so it's really good to have a consistent editor like you around! ^_^ ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 21:24, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Yo! (whistles) Ji wants your attention on Userblog:Ji Robinson/Updating templates, articles and images. 11 comments down. 17:17, October 4, 2011 (UTC) That last message was me. I forgot to check the remember my log in box. Per Ankh, now owner of the TDC wiki. 17:21, October 4, 2011 (UTC) sorry I blocked him. It's just that, no matter how bad it may be, I NEVER make a move without another sysop's permission. I'm not the only one here, so I need more than just my opinion to do something. That's why. Next time, I'll be a bit more stern? Better? :3 ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 02:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes! Woohoo! It looks like I'm not the only grammar freak here! It's nice to meet new people, especially in this wiki. Max042599 11:00, October 11, 2011 (UTC) cool Well, I'm glad we're on good terms ^_^ ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 20:34, October 11, 2011 (UTC) O.o Don't talk about yourself like that skit. Just ''relax''. ^_^ And I dunno how I keep gettin those badges either. Must be "Odd" Luck. LOL ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 20:59, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok I will. ^_^ Can you meet me on chat? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 21:33, October 11, 2011 (UTC) I'm here on chat! do ya see me? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 21:53, October 11, 2011 (UTC) How's your french? I found this EPIC code lyoko site that could be a BIG HELP. It's in french though. Do you have basic french skills? I need your help! Can you see if there's an "english button" on the site that could turn the site into english? ''Ji Robinson'' [[User talk :Ji Robinson|Talk]] 19:17, October 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure, but relax Chill, skit! You can tell me what you want. You don't have to be all modest. Be yourself! ^_^ That's a great idea. I can make a Tower template for you. I'll get on it right away. Also, to create a template just click add page and then type in Template:what ever the title is [[User:Ji Robinson|--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] ' 23:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC)' Vid Just incase your a visual learner, here's a video to show you what I mean. ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] ' 23:32, October 19, 2011 (UTC) It-is-done TAADAAA! Behold! *drum roll* the sector template! :D [[User:Ji Robinson|'''--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] ' 23:51, October 19, 2011 (UTC)' Heads up I found an awesome stat page from the "gold mine site". It shows the points of the lyoko warriors for each episode. especially helpful. Also, I think that the name of the director and writers should be somewhere in the episode guide. I trust your french skills. ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] ' 19:25, October 20, 2011 (UTC)' congrats! I just noticed you have over 1000 points on the leader board! Great job! ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] ' 17:21, October 21, 2011 (UTC)' Great job great job on the episodes! The episode template is really detailed now thanks to you! ^_^ Also I took out the red in my sig. hopefully it's easy on the eyes. ^_^ [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 18:24, October 21, 2011 (UTC) gallery pages? What do you think about having gallery pages in the templates? Take young justice wiki for example. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 18:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) ok yea, I like how they do it too. (plus, I'm an avid fan of DC comics in general ^_^) I took out the red in my signature template, I don't know why it's doing that :( I'm busy with school stuff (still) soI'll fix the templates later. Have a good one. [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Ji Robinson']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'~Talk~']] 22:36, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations, Skittycat! You now have over 1000 edits! Way to go! [[User:Ji Robinson|'--Congratulations on']] [[User talk:Ji Robinson|'your 1000''']] 03:40, October 26, 2011 (UTC)